Rose Wells
"But I must confess; i'm in love with my own sins!" ''' -Rose Wells Name: Rose Wells Age: 18 Gender: Female District: The Capitol (2, 5, 7, 10, 13, 14) Appearance: Rose has light skin, with a skinny complexion. Rose has a slight tan too so she doesn't look as pale. She also has very bright lime green eyes with a lot of eyeliner, and a sort of chubby face. Her lips are small and skinny with barely any makeup on them. Rose has jet black hair with dark midnight blue dyed on the left side, mostly. Her body is very skinny, as she is anorexic, but hides it. She usually wears a black tank top with a black shirt over that. As you can see, she has a thing for the color black. She has skinny arms with small fingers with black nail polish on them. Her legs are also skinny too, with small thighs for her age. She usually wears worn-out tennis shoes with tall dark blue socks. Rose also sometimes wears a black dress. She is very beautiful, you could say. Rose usually wears black-green leggings along with her shirt or dress. Rose sometimes is very picky with what she chooses to wear from her wardrobe. She wears a necklace made out of bronze every now and then. She wears band bracelets of various sizes to cover up the scars on her arms. Rose also wears small delicate sun and moon earrings (that are made out of real silver, mind you). Sometimes she thinks she looks ugly in these earrings and takes them off. Rose doesn't have any piercings, as she thinks those make you look like an uneducated prostitute. She also wears a bit of blush every now and then. She isn't really into lipstick, and doesn't usually wear it. Rose is actually underweight for her age, and the reason for this is because she is anorexic and doesn't really like to eat, which is useful in the arena because of lack of food. She'll occasionally eat water and some nutritional stuff. (because you know, you have to eat food to live, don't you?) Therefore, Rose wears sizes smaller than her average age group, wearing size 13/14 instead of 16/18 and similar things. Rose clocks in at 84 pounds, underweight for an 18 year old girl, having the weight of an average 12-13 year old girl, which shows her slimness. Rose also had to have surgery with fake skin implanted, so the parts of her face cut off didn't show, which is why her face looks slightly fake. Rose is badly bruised from being beaten by her father, the President, who beat her with a baseball bat daily until the Reaping, so she winces whenever she sits or has to hold something. Rose also doesn't care about shoes, and wears shoes either too small or too big and the colors and designs can vary depending on which she chooses to wear. Frequently, she wears two different shoes and never realizes it. As you can see, Rose is a bit (well, a lot) of a tomboy. Rose always makes sure that she doesn't look bad but doesn't look girly, as that isn't what she wants to be labeled by other people. Rose's arms are covered in dried blood and scars. They're almost completely a light red, complete with visible white lines from previous cutting in the veins. Rose also is very strong, but doesn't show muscles. Rose is used to being underfed, despite being the President's daughter and supposedly being spoiled and always being fed. It's usual for Rose's ribcage to show, and they still have scars on them from many years ago. (586 words so far, the goal is 1000!) Weapon: Rose prefers to use '''poison-tipped throwing knives to kill faster and use the leftover poison to poison food for traps and slowly and painfully kill someone starting from the inside, but could settle for serrated knives too just in case poison isn't available in her backpack if she gets one or if there is no poison at the Cornucopia (which she doubts, since many Careers use them for tricks during the Games using poison supplied at the Cornucopia or sponsored, which rarely happens because Careers have so many supplies), if she feels bored and is too lazy to poison during the Games or during an attack, or when she wants to generally cut because she is depressed and doesn't like not carrying antidepressants in the arena, and she could use a bow and arrow with very long knives instead of arrows, since she is generally not very good at aiming with a regular bow and arrow and seems to have a lot of skill with knives. She could also use the bow and knives so she can throw knives much farther than she can throw, or if she needs to make a kill from very far behind. She has very unique ways of throwing knives. Rose sometimes could also use poison fresh from the bottle, for use if she has no knives or any real weapon. Rose isn't very good with axes, and doesn't really have much experience with axes. She is very poor with them, and really doesn't have much strength in the axe area, and she considers this a disorder, despite many people not having strength with axes. Rose uses many weapons, but if there is only axes at the Cornucopia, she literally will be screwed. Rose also uses pocket knives very well too, since they are easy to hide anywhere, and work just as effectively as regular knives. Rose uses these to sneak up on someone when she has no weapon except a pocket knife. Pocket knives' only flaw is that the blade is only an inch or two long and three inches wide. They're also very easy to not make noise when cutting down trees and other things regular knives would make loud noises at. Rose prefers to use these often too, as they often come in pairs, which means more knives for her allies. The cold metal blade is the best part to feel, says Rose. Rose is an expert in knives and also has skills to make knives out of almost anything, even small marine animals' remains and animal bones as makeshift knives. She generally wears a sheath to carry knives in her jacket. She says that she is second-best with regular throwing knives too, as they have a very sharp blade and kills faster, like poison ones, and is useful for beheading a tribute, and she likes the smooth grippers right underneath the blade, where she holds the knife. She prefers to use multiple throwing knives at once for a surprise attack. Throwing knives have always been one of Rose's specialties in weapons. Rose can't really use swords or axes. Rose also uses shruikens (or throwing stars, whatever you want to call them) too, as they have many blades on just one shruiken. She also is part Japanese, and thinks that they use these. To her, shruikens feel good in her hand. She uses many weapons, as you can see. Rose also likes to decorate her weapons, too, carving images, quotes, and writing into her weapons, preferably on the side of the handle. Rose says that swords feel bad in her hands and the wood hurts her hand and gives her blisters just from using a sword. (614 words! Woo hoo! Target: 500) Personality: Rose is generally a person hidden from society, as she doesn't really like to be around people ever since a traumatic accident (explained when backstory is finished). She is very depressed, and only has a few real friends who are depressed like her. Rose used to be a fun, happy life-lover. She has abandoned that trait, though, and is hard to unlock. She cuts from time to time and is mute, and uses sign language to commute to people. She also has PTSD from the "traumatic accident". (mental note: use this as a base, Marina, remember, don't use the contents above) Rose is usually a person hidden from society, as she's very shy and doesn't like to be around people at all, except her few friends. Being the President's daughter, she receives a lot of stress with being famous and constantly having fangirls swarm over her wherever she goes, papparazi always following her. She'll most likely have a panic attack during this and collapse on the cold, hard concrete sidewalk anywhere and everywhere she goes. Because of this, Rose is very depressed and anxious and worries about many things. She once almost killed herself at the age of only 10. Her opinion on life is very harsh, describing it as "an unfair piece of crap that shouldn't exist. Getting noticed everywhere just because I'm supposed to be famous. The world is cruel and hateful. Why do we even live? We've grown to a point where the districts are our only source living because all they do is do crap for us! How is this so called "united nation" united or fair at all. Basically, we're all just horrible people. Cut the districts some damn slack for once and CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" Not very positive, right? Backstory: Please note this contains nudity. Viewer discretion is advised. 3rd person Rose lived in a generally rich family, with her siblings scattered all over the districts. Some of them were mayors. Being from the Capitol (and being the only part of the Wells family residing in the Capitol, even though she has a twin, Rebecca, she was thrown into District 3 by mistake), Rose was spoiled, but she didn't really like the weird skin and modifications. "Daddy, what's that?" she would ask. Their family didn't like the psychos with dyed skin and that stuff. Her dad was the President of Panem, and people would become friends with her just because she's the President's daughter. She only had a few friends, and they had a strong bond. They even were blood sisters. One day, Rose encountered a traumatic event that would change her life forever. Rose and her friends were sitting in the tree like they usually do, taking out their pocket knives and cutting themselves. "This is so fun, showing the world the pain it gave to us," Fiorella broke the silence. "Exactly, I'd love to die. I have way too much stress. Nobody loves me. I hate everyone! This is the only way to express our pain. I might even bring a few sharper knives from my house if you guys wanted." Rose exclaimed. "Oh my god, please do ohmygodplease!" Both girls yelled. But what they didn't realize was that a murderer was right under the tree. He had set a knife tied to some clear string as a trap. "Ooh, look at this knife! Its really sharp!" All three girls yelled. "Let's touch it! I call cutting myself first!" Madeleine protested. "No, me!" Rose and Fiorella said at the same time. "Should we all touch it at the same time?" Fiorella asked. "Oh hell yes." Rose said. They all touched the extra-sharp knife and fell right into a dark cavern, which was really just a huge cage for a tremendous animal, probably some weird one. Their mouths were immediately tied with gags and the three were thrown in the back of a trunk. A month later "How did we fall asleep? It's been like an hour." Fiorella whispers. "Oh, you're awake," a man says and puts on a sadistic smile, then injects Fiorella with sleeping medicine. "What is thissssss?" Fiorella slurs, with a smile, almost like a drunk person, then falls asleep. "You are now MY slaves. You do what you're told, or there will be serious consequences. Maybe even death." he chuckled. "I will only accept being called master, and not anything else- not even slave master!" he yells, waking Madeleine up. "Where are we? Who's this guy?" she announces. "I said there will be serious consequences if you do not call me master!" he yells and leaves. He comes back with a knife. "Who's face wants to be cut first?" he asks. Neither girl responds. "Well then." he says and makes a deep gash on Rose's face. "P-please stop, master!" she pleads. "Hell no, why would I not? Do you even know what I will do to you later?" their "master" says. He keeps cutting, making Rose's face look like it has red war paint on it. Nerves were definitely damaged, and part of the bone around her right eye was clearly showing. "N-no." Rose cries. "I have many other girls and some of them might join you in the cage." 'Master' winks. Fiorella then wakes up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIEND!?" she yells and jumps on top of him. He takes out a bag of tetrodotoxin. "This stuff's over ten thousand times more poisonous than snake bites, you sure you don't want any?" he asks, pouring a glass from the bag, then putting a tablet in that was obviously something that took out the poison. "Ahh. Sure does taste good, you really, really sure?" he asks, squinting at the bag. "Yep.." they trail. He then left the room. WIP (606 words so far Target: 9,000) Strengths: (0 words so far Target: 250) Weaknesses: (0 words so far Target: 250) Fears: (0 words so far Target: 500) Alliance: Rose would prefer to be a loner in the games, but if anyone offers during training, she'd accept. When Rose needs to have an alliance to protect her from threats, she'd choose three to six people, all fairly strong, and ages fifteen through eighteen, as she has no empathy for younger tributes as the Careers would target them first to pick off the weaker ones, then kill her off. When needed, Rose will be a Career, but will most likely run away during the first night after gathering as much as she can in the backpacks left from the bloodbath, and she will make sure that throwing knives and poison are/is in the backpack(s) that she can grab, and poison food, then leave it out. Song Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:District 2 Category:District 13 Category:District 5 Category:District 10 Category:District 14 Category:Marinalacrosse's Tributes Category:Victors